The present invention relates to a casing structure suited for application to sound adjusting apparatus, such as large-size mixer apparatus.
Casing structures for sound adjusting apparatus, such as a mixer apparatus, are known, one example of which is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3818248 (hereinafter referred to as “the patent literature”). Casing structures of this type include a box-shaped casing defined by an upper surface section on which are provided a display and a multiplicity of operating members (operators), a side surface section and a bottom wall section to be placed on a table, floor or the like of an installation site.
In the casing structure for a sound adjusting apparatus disclosed in the patent literature, the flat upper surface section has an almost uniform ascent or inclination angle such that it slightly slants upward from the front end to rear end of the casing and has a shape that does not greatly vary in thickness (height) from the front end to rear end. With such a structure, the casing has to have, over an entire length in a front-rear direction, a great height corresponding to a component having the greatest height among components to be installed within the case. Thus, the casing would undesirably have a great overall height and hence a great volume.
In order to improve an outer appearance design and reduce a necessary installation space of the mixer apparatus, it is required to minimize the thickness (or height) of the casing and thereby enhance operability of operating members and visibility of a display of the mixer apparatus, Therefore, there is a need for a casing structure which can have a reduced thickness (height) while securing good operability of the operating members and good visibility of the display. Further, because a large-size mixer apparatus generally has a great weight, the casing has to have a strength enough to avoid deformation etc. during transportation even where it has a reduced thickness.
Further, because the casing in the conventionally-known mixer apparatus has an appropriate thickness over the entire length in the front-rear direction, it has a sufficient accommodating space (volume) for installation therein heat-producing components, such as a substrate and power supply circuit. Thus, flows of air can be readily produced through air holes and an air sucking fan, so that a necessary heat radiation performance of the heat-producing components, such as a substrate and power supply circuit, can be secured. However, with the reduction in thickness of the casing, the interior volume of the casing would decrease. Thus, depending on the shape of the casing, the components installed in the accommodating space would hinder formation of air flows, which may undesirably reduce heat radiation from the heat producing components. For these reasons, in the case where the casing is reduced in thickness, head radiation performance of the heat producing components must also be taken into account.